Body and Soul
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Erza hates the people look at her fiancee


Erza sighed as she sat down at one of the wooden tables that furnished the guild. Mira was making her rounds with her tray of beers, giving them to each guild member who ordered one with a smile on her face. Some of the men of the guild watched with hearts in their eyes and slacked jaws every time Mira walked by, and it irritated Erza more than anything.

She wasn't the type to be jealous, knowing full well that Mira was flirted with on a daily basis and that she couldn't help it. Erza was irritated with the people who flirted with her, she saw the way that they looked at Mirajane, the desire in their eyes, she knew what they were thinking andthat's what irritated her. All of the people who flirted with Mira wanted her for her body, she couldn't excuse that.

One of the newer members, someone that Erza couldn't remember the name of, had asked Mira on a date and Erza smiled, knowing what was to come. She watched as Mira offered a polite smile before setting down her tray and getting very close to the man. Her lips were ghosting over his and the man swallowed hard, his face turning extremely red.

"No thank you." Mira said in a chipper tone before transforming into a giant, magenta lizard and causing the man to fall out of his seat.

Erza smiled and watched as the man scrambled to his feet and stormed out of the guild, muttering under his breath as he went.

Most of the other guild members were laughing loudly at the display while Mira picked up her tray and handed Wakaba the mug of beer that he asked for.

"Mira's so funny." Lucy said, sitting down at Erza's table with a smile. "She certainly knows how to get rid of jerks, doesn't she?"

"She's been dealing with them for a long time." Erza replied, her smile morphing into a scowl.

"You know…" Lucy continued, a pensive look forming. "Some of the others joke around about the two of you."

Erza's brow furrowed.

"They make jokes about how when you're… alone, Mira transforms into weird things…" Lucy finished quietly. "Is… uh… is that true?"

Erza was silent as she considered what Lucy had said. "Mira doesn't waste her magic energy when she doesn't need to." She replied.

Lucy opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but closed it immediately.

"Ready to go?" Mira came up behind Erza and draped her arms over the redhead's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

Erza nodded and stood, turning around and pressing a kiss to Mira's forehead.

* * *

><p>They were lying on the sofa, just enjoying each other's company. Erza was playing with the hem of Mira's loose tank top and idly stroking the exposed skin with her thumbs. Mira had sighed and leaned into Erza's shoulder, kissing the side of Erza's neck.<p>

"I saw what you did to that idiot in the guild today." Erza murmured, tilting her head and allowing Mira to continue as she spoke. "Everyone got a good laugh out of it."

Mira chuckled and adjusted herself so she could look Erza in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I got so close to him, but it seemed funnier if I turned into a giant lizard right in his face."

Erza smiled and kissed Mira gently on the lips. "I'm not jealous, you should know that by now." She rested her hands on Mira's waist. "I don't like the way those… animals treat you." Erza's face twisted into a scowl. "They treat you like you're a piece of meat meant for them to consume and it's just so…"

Her sentence was cut off by another kiss. "And my looks didn't influence your feelings for me?"

Erza's brow furrowed. "You're very powerful, that's what attracted me to you." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mira frowned slightly. "So you'd still love me if I were disgusting to look at?"

"Of course." Erza replied calmly. "I'd be an absolute idiot if my feelings for you were based merely off looks."

"So you don't find me aesthetically pleasing?" A sly smile formed on Mira's face as she leaned in closer, her smile widening when she saw Erza blush. "You're not attracted to me at all?"

"I-I don't…" Erza was cut off by Mira's lips.

Erza's eyes closed as she kissed Mira back, idly hoping that her fiancée would drop the subject and allow them both to enjoy the rest of the day. Erza froze mid-kiss when she felt the texture of Mira's mouth change, she opened her eyes and looked into Mira's. They weren't Mira's though, they were darker and narrower. Her skin wasn't soft anymore either, and upon closer inspection, it was a few shades darker.

"What the-?" Erza's eyes widened and she pulled back, feeling almost sick to her stomach when she saw Elfman's face hovering over hers.

"Would you still kiss me if I looked like this?" Hearing Mira's voice coming out of Elfman's mouth was almost traumatic.

"Of course." Erza nodded, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.

"Oh really?" Elfman with Mira's smirk was terrifying.

Erza closed her eyes and moved to kiss her fiancée, only for Mirajane to pull away.

"I'm not going to make you kiss my brother." Mira said, returning to her original form. "That'd be disgusting."

"Oh thank god." Erza muttered, leaning her head back.

Mira laughed and kissed Erza on the cheek. "Thank you for trying, though."

Erza offered a soft smile and nodded. "I live to please."

"Would you have gone through with it, though?" Mira asked after a moment.

"Of course I would." Erza replied with a smile. "I'd do anything for you."

"Even if I were horribly ugly?"

"Yes." Erza leaned forward and kissed Mira's forehead. "I love you." She kissed the corner of Mira's mouth. "I love all of you." She kissed the tip of Mira's nose, causing the other woman to giggle. "And your looks are only a small fraction of that." Erza sat up fully and cupped Mira's cheek. "Your soul is the most beautiful thing about you."

Mira grinned and sat up before throwing her head back and laughing.

"What?" Erza's brow furrowed.

"You're so cliché." Mira gasped through her laughter.

Erza was silent as she watched her fiancée laugh.

"You are such a sap." Mira said after almost a minute of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Mira took Erza's hand in her own, playing with the ring on the redhead's finger. "You can't help it." She leaned in and kissed Erza's cheek. "And besides, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me…" Mira paused for a moment. "Other than Elfman or Lisanna, of course. But I guess family doesn't count right now, though."

"Not at the moment." Erza fell backward and gripped Mira's waist, pulling her down into with her.

"What was that?" Mira's eyes widened as Erza engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I want to hold you a little longer." Erza kissed Mira's forehead.

Mira buried her face in Erza's shoulder, trying her best to hide the blush that had formed on her face.

"I love you, Mirajane Strauss."

Mira smiled. "I love you too, Erza Scarlet."


End file.
